Kitsune Caretaker
by Kirarahf
Summary: Akira is a normal 13 year old girl, but one day, when her parents leave for 2 weeks, things don't get so normal anymore. What will she do with the 7 new fox humsn she has at home? What will she do when she falls in love? (Rated for Language, and some vio
1. The Story Begins

Akira opened her eyes after hearing her mother and father leave for work. The bright sun was beating on her face. It must have been around 10. It was Monday, but it was summer, so she had the day off. Akira got up and stretched. She didn't get right out of bed though. She had an odd feeling..A feeling that something big was going to happen today. She looked at the clock. She was right. 10 exactly. Akira got up, and went to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. She poured herself some milk and sat down at the couch in the living room, then turned on the TV. She sighed. "Nothing good ever happens here. Everyone in school thinks I'm weird because I'm new, and I have no friends to get together with over the summer. How could possibly ANYTHING fun happen to me today!" Akira slid off the couch, and sat on the floor instead. After about an hour of TV, Akira got up and got changed into clothes. She ran out the backdoor, closed it and started to walk towards the corner store. "There. This is..Exciting? "

Akira walked out of the corner store with 2 bags. One bag groceries and the other candy. Her parents wouldn't be home for 2 weeks, so she needed to cook herself meals. She stopped mid step. She was about to step on something shiny. Akira looked at it causesly before picking it up and looking at it oddly. "What the.." It was a whistle. A whistle with a little imprint of a small fox head on it. She shrugged and figured she'd keep it, and then went home.

At home she looked at the whistle she had just washed. She didn't know how, but it was different. Since no one was home, she could make as much noise as she wanted, so she figured she'd try it. She raised the whistle to her mouth and blew on the whistle. No sound came out. "Great. Figures. This whistle is defected, just like everything else I get." She sighed. Just then, a light blinded her, coming from nowhere. She opened her eyes the best she could, and saw 7 figures jump out of the hole. Almost as soon as they popped out, the hole closed up. Akira blinked and looked at the 7 mysterious strangers that just jumped out of a hole with a blinding light, and fainted.

When Akira awoke, she was looking up at a boy she had never seen before. He was quite good looking. He had short orange hair, and piercing yellow eyes. Yellow eyes? But that wasn't the weirdest thing. He didn't have ears where he should have. They were on top of his head. Fox ear. Akira screamed, closing her eyes tightly. She pushed away from the strange boy and hid behind the couch then looked at the rest of them, all standing around looking bored.

"W-Who are you? What are you doing in my house? How did you get here? What was that weird blinding hole thing? And most of all..WHY DO YOU HAVE FOX EARS?" Akira demanded.

They were all boys, but one. 6 boys and 1 girl. Akira was panting. There were 7 uninvited guests that she didn't know, and wasn't prepared for. The stove beeped. Her pizza was ready.

One of the boys laughed. One with glasses, and black hair. "They all ask that. How about you get that pizza out of your stove and we'll talk about it. Just relax, we aren't going to hurt you or anything."

Akira was shocked. She slowly nodded and went to get the pizza. She forgot the put on the oven mitts, because she was so out of it. "Ouch!" She sucked on her pointer finger slightly and looked over at the 6 boys, which were now laughing at her. Akira blushed and put on the oven mitts, then got the pizza out and carried it to the table and sat down on the couch, taking off the mitts, and looking at the small burn on her pointer finger.

When Akira looked up, all the fox things had already helped themselves to a piece of pizza. She didn't mind. She had lost her appetite anyway. She glared. "You said you'd answer my questions." The one who was holding her earlier nodded. "Alright. We have to tell you sometime. Well, you found a whistle with a fox on it right? Well you blew it. Now you have to take care of us! But. If anyone finds out, you become a toad or something, and have to go to the demon world." He nodded and took another bite of his slice of pizza.

Akira was astonished. She wanted more then anything to stay human, and not become a toad. "What do I do to get rid of you?" She was just curious. They all stopped eating and looked at her in astonishment. "We just got here and already you want to get rid of us?" The smallest one, with the most freckles said, on the verge of tears. They all looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Akira couldn't take it. "No I don't want to get rid of you!" She burst out before she could stop herself. "YAY!" They all shouted at once, and before she knew it, she was the dummy of a very large dog pile.

-

End of Chapter 1: The story begins


	2. Introducing

Akira finally knew them. But she still had yet to find out their emotional traits.

Isamu is the one that was holding me earlier. He has short orange hair, but it gets long in the front, in front of his left eye, and piercing yellow eyes. He's wearing a baggy white shirt, and baggy black pants. He has bandages wrapped around his feet that stop a little before his toes. I can't see how high it goes because of his pants. He also has them on his hands that stop at his knuckles and his shirt covers his wrist, so I can't see how high those go either. He is also slightly tanned.

Kazuki is the youngest. He has brown hair, just past where his ears would have been if he was normal, deep blue eyes, and he has the most freckles. He wears a long sleeved shirt. The sleeves are black, but the main part is dark red. He also has the wraps on his feet. But only on his feet. He wears baggy black pants like his older brother Isamu. He is also tanned.

Kiyoshi is the third youngest. He has light blue hair, which is straight down. It goes to his cheekbone. He has grey eyes. He wears a blue shirt, with dark blue stripes, and very dark blue baggy pants, that look almost black, with quite a few pockets. He has the hand bandages. He's very fond of cleaning. He cleaned the living room after the dog pile! Its better then my mom cleans! He's very tanned

Nanashi is second oldest. He has messy dirty blond hair, and lost blue eyes. He wears a baggy dark red shirt, sort of a maroon, and baggy black pants, folded up at the end, revealing his feet just a little, with a green small stripe on the fold. He keeps to himself, and hasn't talked to me once. Accept when I asked how I could get rid of them.

Nobu is the second youngest, and most naïve. He's just so innocent! He has flared up green hair, with orange eyes. He wears a loose white shirt, and baggy cargo pants, a little bit of a light brown.

And finally we have Akio, the third oldest. He was the one that laughed when I asked all the questions. He has black hair, down to his cheekbone, small, sparkling brown eyes, and small glasses, which complete his face, and make it come together. He wears a baggy black shirt, worn loose as well, and very baggy a little bit of dark blue pants, which barely show his toes.

Well we've done all the guys, then there's the girl. She's not even part of the family. She looks different from them. I have yet to find out her name. She has navy hair, tied up in 2 balls on the top of her head, with a few strands left out, hanging down to her cheekbone on each side, and teal eyes. She's wearing a silver top, which is slung on one of her shoulders. She has baggy black pants that just show her toes.

End of Chapter 2: Introducing


End file.
